youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Innominat
Innominat also known as Innominat the Suppressor was one of the original Gods of YouTube Poop World. A long time ago, he was the God's greatest enemy and a severe threat to YouTube Poop World but has since been rendered powerless and in a state of frozen animation until the end of time. Personality Innominat is largely emotionless and robotic. He believes free will is retarded and should be stopped thus even if this would mean everyone in YouTube Poop World would obey his will without question (and luckily ruling the world was something he was willing to do if he had to!) While in Hell, Innominat became obsessed with Boku no Pico and thought it was a genuinely good hentai. After his personality was warped with Laphicet Crowe's, Innominat gained emotions for the first time which is largely believed to have overwhelmed him so much that it broke his mind. Appearance Original Form Innominat appeared as a giant seven headed dragon made of light. When the Great Mighty Poo created him, many of the other Gods thought his appearance was overkill. The Great Mighty Poo, however, disagreed and decided to keep Innominat's form as such. After being banished to Hell, Innominat's body went from being made of light to being made of darkness. Laphicet Innominat's body was that of a regular 11 year old boy for the most part. However, his hair color became gold from the roots and turned silver as it went down. Additionally, his eye color was gold as well. Biography He was created by the Great Mighty Poo before YouTube Poop World existed. Innominat joined the other Gods in abandoning YouTube Poop World in the year 1.8 billion BY and returned to YouTube Poop World in 100,000 BY. During the Golden Age, Innominat served as a kind God looking over YouTube Poop World, however, it wasn't long until he became corrupted. It is unknown what exactly turned Innominat evil but a popular theory was that it was the doing of Robotnik's Ancestors in an attempt to end the Golden Age so they can rebuild their Empire. Innominat turned against the other Gods, ending the Golden Age and beginning The First Holy War. At the height of the war, Innominat managed to blow up the moon in order to distract the Gods. His plan worked and he managed to sustain a massive amount of damage to them. Finally, 10,000 years after the war began, it finally ended with the Gods prevailing. The Gods banished Innominat to Hell for eternity, and managed to rebuild the moon. Innominat got the last laugh though because just before being banished to Hell, he created Fred Figglehorn from a brain damaged horse. While in Hell, Innominat became obsessed with Boku no Pico. Some reports said he would watch the hentai at least twice a day. However, in 1213, Innominat was revived through the body of a 11 year old boy named Laphicet Crowe. Innominat originally kept his existence a secret but after gaining political power as well as recovering most of his godly powers Innominat came out of the shadows and started The Second Holy War in 1234. The war lasted for 2 years with Innominat almost winning, however due to the intervention of Velvet Crowe, the sister of Laphicet Crowe, Laphicet and Innominat's personalities became warped together resulting in Innominat becoming too weak mentally to fight. Innominat, weak, confused, and scared, was frozen in suspended animation along with Velvet Crowe for eternity. Revival Attempt During The Epic War, the Old Pingas Empire attempted to revive Innominat but this ended up being a failure. The reason why it failed is unclear but two popular theories exist: #The Pingas Empire realized how weak Innominat has become and abandoned the project. #Innominat refused to be revived. Today, historians at Wumbo University believe both reasons are equally true. Category:Evil Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:LGBT Category:Immortals